


Hey There Soulmate

by galaxy_houseplants



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, M/M, Skype, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, background Shatt, background hidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/galaxy_houseplants
Summary: Written before the new information about season 7 (WHICH I AM SO READY FOR)So this AU requires a tiny explanation. When you turn eighteen your soulmate can see everything on your skin, no matter their age. If they are eighteen already you can see what’s on theirs too, if they aren’t then you can’t until they turn 18. Hopefully that makes sense.As always thanks to Ella for betaing this. I wrote it in one sitting at like 10pm after ranting about soulmates and how I wish they were a thing to her, so hopefully it’s not too bad. Enjoy.





	Hey There Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Written before the new information about season 7 (WHICH I AM SO READY FOR)
> 
> So this AU requires a tiny explanation. When you turn eighteen your soulmate can see everything on your skin, no matter their age. If they are eighteen already you can see what’s on theirs too, if they aren’t then you can’t until they turn 18. Hopefully that makes sense.
> 
> As always thanks to Ella for betaing this. I wrote it in one sitting at like 10pm after ranting about soulmates and how I wish they were a thing to her, so hopefully it’s not too bad. Enjoy.

 

It’s the night before Lance’s eighteenth birthday, 11:50pm. He should be very, very excited, it’s the night he’ll see whatever is on his soulmate’s skin and they’ll see whatever’s on his. It’s the night he’s an adult. But he almost… doesn’t want to know? There’s a girl he’s been chasing at school who he thinks is perfect for him, if it’s not her he’ll have to start over.Now he’s dated most of the other girls, so if any of them is his soulmate he’s screwed. If it’s a boy, which he suspects is a possibility, it’ll create some tough conversations with his family he doesn’t want to think about. Or it could be someone on the other side of the world, and he’ll never know who they are because he doesn’t speak their language or they’ll die before he can meet them. Honestly, Lance would rather just stick with the status quo, but he’s now on Skype with some of his friends so they can see if anything appears. He’s scrubbed any pen or other marks off of him so that he will know, on the advice of another friend, and Pidge, Hunk, Keith, Shiro and Allura are getting more and more excited. 

Secretly, he’s almost hoping it’s one of them. That will make life a lot easier, because he already loves them as his closest friends. Again, awkward conversations, it might make things weird with the others, but they can work through it. Unfortunately, he knows it’s not Allura (her soulmate is a girl called Romelle in her uni class), Shiro (Pidge’s brother Matt) or Hunk (he’s turned eighteen and seen marks from someone else, not sure who). Keith has also turned eighteen recently but never told them if he’s seen anything. Pidge is a possibility, but he’s not sure. It’s frustrating. He can’t imagine Keith being his soulmate out of almost anyone he knows, so he doesn’t imagine it’s him, either. 

Soulmates are supposed to fit together like puzzle pieces. Their flaws balance each other out, they can look past things they don’t like about the other, they’ll be together and love each other until they die. He just can’t picture that being Keith! They argue! So much! They still like each other otherwise they wouldn’t be friends, they just bicker, and he’s never seen a pair (or trio) of soulmates do that.  _ It could be Pidge, I guess,  _ he thinks,  _ but that would be so weird. She’s like a sister.  _ He glances at the clock. 11:59. 

All his friends are laughing loudly and getting pumped up, and he can’t help but be excited with them. Even Keith is enthused! They chant the last seconds down.

“ _ Five!”  _ He’s not ready, he’s not ready, he’s not ready.

“ _ Four!” _ He smiles nervously into the webcam.

“ _ Three!”  _ He grabs the party hat that reads “BIRTHDAY BOY” on the front, ready to pull it on.

_ “Two!”  _ He chuckles, hands shaking.

“ _ One!”  _ Internal screaming.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Lance is eighteen! He’s eighteen. Fun. He pulls his hat on, his friends cheer, he quickly scans his arms and legs for marks. 

“Guys guys guys! I’ve got, like, a doodle of a pentagram on my arm.” Lance tells his friends. Was it just him, or did Keith just blush? Must have been the excitement, Lance tells himself. He snatches a pen, showing his smooth arm on the webcam screen, and writes on it  _ ‘hey there soulmate ;)’  _ to hopefully notify whoever it is that he’s eighteen. 

“Check your wrists, everyone!” Shiro says. Silence falls. 

“Not me.” A chorus of ‘nope’s from Shiro, Allura and Hunk, as expected.

“Sorry, dude, it’s not me either.” Lance is slightly disappointed that it’s not Pidge, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be. Keith hasn’t said anything, and he’s  _ definitely _ blushing. He covers his mouth with his hand with a slap. He’s looking right at his wrist. It’s silent again, and everyone is looking at him. A knot builds in Lance’s stomach. Is it… no way.

“Um. Keith. Is everything okay?” Allura finally speaks up. 

“Lance?” He shows his wrist to the webcam. It’s showing exactly the same words and cringey smiley face Lance drew on his wrist, starker against Keith’s pale skin. “I think we should talk.”

The screen erupts with noise. Pidge and Hunk are just shouting ‘OHHHHH!’ The back of Lance’s mind thinks that they might end up soulmates. That would be cute. Shiro and Allura are beaming and laughing. Keith is also laughing softly, looking a little like a deer in the headlights. He’s looking directly at Lance.

_ Wow,  _ mouths Lance at him, shooting him with finger guns. This is going to be a long night. They both smile.  _ I guess this could work, _ thinks Lance. 

  
  


Bonus (10 years later):

“Babe?” Lance says to Keith as they watch TV on the couch.

“Yeah?” Keith murmurs, lips to his husband’s neck.

“Did we ever talk about how you had a pentagram drawn on your arm when I turned 18?” 

“I had an emo phase, don’t judge me!”

“What do you mean, phase?” Keith shoves him gently, laughing. They’re happy.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is athenaklance
> 
> ALSO OH MY GOD I AM SO READY FOR SEASON 7


End file.
